In This Life
by Windstorm124
Summary: One evening in the park, the Tribe meets an injured teen that will change their life. But is it for the better or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1 Rachel

**Hi, people! For those of you who haven't seen Hair, I encourage you to. There is a movie and though I haven't seen it, it would still introduce the characters. Now for those of you who HAVE seen Hair (the musical), this is set before Claude gets his draft card. Just so you know. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Except the plot.**

Hair

Chapter 1

Rachel

"Berger? Berger, where are you?" A blond girl with clouded blue eyes was stumbling around the lot, swaying slightly. "Berger, you promised." Berger came out and silently watched her. "Who is she?" Claude was very quiet and he seemed uncertain. "Berger, please." The girl's voice cracked slightly as she tripped. "I think, I think that's Rachel." Berger's voice was shocked as he watched her. "Berger, you said. You said that you love the world, that love is above war." She fell to the ground and, shaking slightly, pushed herself to her feet. "Help me, Berger. Please!" Her blue eyes seemed like a piece of glass that had shattered and she kept trembling with cold. "What's wrong, Rachel?" Berger stepped in front of her carefully. "Berger..." Rachel collapsed and then he noticed it. Her gray jacket that she had always worn was stained with crimson. Crimson, red, blood.

"CLAUDE! She's bleeding! Get bandages! Quick!" Claude quickly hurried off and returned seconds later with the required items. Berger quickly yanked open the jacket and lifted her t-shirt and gasped. Deep cuts had been made in her torso and she was bleeding heavily. "Who would do this to a human being?" Claude asked in horror. Berger didn't answer, busily binding Rachel's body with bandages. "How do you know her?" Sheila asked. "She went to my high-school. I remember her because she sometimes stood up for me. I told her after one instance where she beat someone up, that she could trust me." Berger glanced up, looking bitter. "Do you know what she said to me?" They shook their heads. "She told me that they all say that, then they turn their back on you." After that, it was silent. What did one say to something like that? Rachel groaned on the floor and trembled. "Come on, lets get her under cover," Sheila said and gently lifted the girl, mindful of her bandages. Berger stepped forward to help and they went under a small cover.

"So what's the girl like?" Claude asked as he watched her, sleeping peacefully. "Rachel," Berger paused and looked at her before laughing mirthlessly. "She always stood up for everyone, always. She beat kids up black and blue but no one ever caught her doing it. She was like a shadow, and it's impossible to catch a shadow. If you wanted to talk to her, you'd have to put a note on her locker and hope she'd read it. You couldn't find her unless she wanted to be found and even then." Berger shook his head. "She was..." He trailed off. "She's impossible to describe because no one knew her well." Claude gazed at the sleeping body for a moment. "What do you know about her?" Sheila asked at last. "Well, let's see," Berger thought for a moment. "She loves music and she's from Switzerland. She has spunk and doesn't care what people think. She never let the world get her down and she always, always, knew exactly what to say to people." Berger gazed at Rachel for a moment. "Like one time, Nicholas called her a bitch. Know what she said back to him?" Sheila and Claude shook their heads. "She told him, 'You know, for a little while, I thought you had a brain the size of a pea. If it's taken you this long to figure that out, then I need to recalculate. Your brain must be the size of a speck of dust.' " Sheila and Claude burst out laughing. "Man," Claude said gasping with laughter. "That girl's got SPUNK!" Berger nodded, grinning like mad.

"Oi! Let me sleep people." Rachel had stirred and she was gazing at them with bleary eyes. "It's kinda hard to sleep among hyenas that are high on one drug or other." The three looked at her for a moment before utterly losing it for the second time. Rachel grinned before pushing herself upright. "You're mad, girl, you know that, right?" Berger said shaking his head with a grin. "If I'm mad, then what the hell are you, Georgie?" She retorted. As Sheila and Claude laughed at Berger's disgruntled look, Rachel watched them with a slightly confused expression. "Who are you guys?" Sheila blinked and quickly introduced herself and Claude. "What happened to you, Rachel?" She looked at her torso for a moment before looking up with a slightly twisted smile, "Nicholas and Justin happened to me. They wanted to teach me a lesson 'cause I said they were stupid airheads that had nothing in their skull." Rachel shrugged. "Wasn't one of my best retorts but it worked." "WORKED?" Sheila sounded stunned. "Well yeah," Rachel looked at her for a moment, and tilted her head. "Today was just a little rough is all. Now they won't beat someone else up since they've had their fill for today." Sheila looked sick and Berger and Claude didn't look much better. "That's why you came back everyday with fresh bruises! You were protecting everyone!" Berger looked ill. Rachel shrugged again and nodded. "Why?" Claude's voice was quiet and revolted. Rachel's lips thinned and she lifted her chin. "The other loners wouldn't band together. If they did, no one would get beat up. Since they couldn't, I had to protect them. They never knew of course." She turned to look at Berger. "Your little rallies about love... I'm sure I saved your skin thirty times after them." Berger shook his head in denial and disbelief. "You've got to be kidding." "Nope. Want to see the scars?" Without waiting for an answer, she bared her forearms. Deep cuts were on her arms and one of them spelled out, Hippie Lover. Claude now looked seriously sick. "I did it 'cause no one else would. I did it cause I was strong enough to take it. I did it cause it felt right." Rachel caught Berger's green eyes in her blue ones. "If you'd tried to stop me I'd have beaten YOU up." She looked at him sternly. "And if you blame yourself for it George Berger then I swear, you'll regret it!" Her eyes flashed at him. "Are. We. Clear." Berger swallowed hard. "Yes ma'am!" "Good!" Immediately she was all smiles again. "Now, where am I exactly?" "Central Park," Sheila answered. "Central Park? You people _live_ here?" "Yep!" Berger said with a puppy-like enthusiasm. "Okay. Central Park." Her hands twisted a bit. "Do either of you mind if I... If I hang around a bit? I don't got no where else to go." Berger blinked and looked over at Claude who looked at Sheila who answered. "Sure." "Thanks." Rachel smiled at them and sank back into the mattress and slept.


	2. Chapter 2 The Tribe

**Hello people! I should be updating this story pretty regularly since I have the plot completely hammered down in my head. Now, you know how there's something around twenty people that are just called Tribe? I've taken some and given them names, but I need four more. So please review and offer suggestions. Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! And Rachel!**

Hair

Chapter 2

The Tribe

Claude moved towards Berger and Sheila where they quietly stood by the air-mattress where Rachel lay. She had not stirred since a day ago, when she'd shown them how sarcastic she could be and told them what had happened. According to Sheila, the long sleep was probably from blood loss, but Berger wasn't sure. "She'll be okay," Claude murmured as he gazed at the sleeping girl. "Yeah, I know," Berger's voice was unconvinced. "What if she never recovers?" "Of course I'll recover, Banana-Berger." Weakly, Rachel struggled to support herself on the tree. Blearily, she gazed up at Berger and smiled tiredly. "You've been asleep for a whole day." Rachel shrugged, "After all that blood, I'm not surprised." "Has this..." Claude swallowed hard. "Happened before?" Berger finished. Rachel shifted her gaze and didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes," Sheila looked sick. "How can they _do_ this to you?" Claude asked. Rachel looked sad and sighed, "I don't know, Clau-di-o." She turned it into a sing-song rhyme as Claude glared at her for the nickname. Rachel only laughed, then doubled over gasping in pain. "Note to self," She muttered. "Don't laugh with bruised ribs." She glanced up and caught Berger's worried gaze. "I'm fine. I just forgot that bruised ribs lead to pain." Sheila shifted, uncomfortable with the mention of the injuries, especially since she thought she might know Nicholas and Justin. Zak she wasn't sure about but her parents had used to have friends and they had a son called Nicholas. He'd be their age by now.

Rachel struggled back into an upright position and gingerly attempted to stand. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Rachel?" Claude's voice was cautious but Rachel didn't answer. She leaned forward a bit and took one step. Immediately, she crashed to the ground and hissed in pain as her bruised ribs made harsh contact with the grass. She pulled herself up again and this time, Claude and Berger supported her and she didn't crash. Humiliated, Rachel pushed the boys away and then fell to the floor as soon as she attempted a step. She looked ready to scream in frustration and she started to force herself up again. "Stop." Sheila's voice was commanding and she would not take no for an answer. Rachel glared at Sheila from her own curled up spot on the earth. "Why?" Her voice was like ice. "Because you're obviously not strong enough yet." Claude had joined on Sheila's behalf and Berger agreed with them both. She looked up at them, torn. It was apparent that she was unused to receiving care from anyone. "Come on, get back on the mattress." Claude coaxed, holding out his hand to her. Warily, Rachel took it and allowed herself to be pulled up and gently replaced on the bed. "So... Do you guys just live here alone or what?" Rachel's question seemed to confuse Berger. Gently, Sheila nudged him and murmured something in his ear. Immediately, his face smoothed back into as smile. "No, we don't live here alone." Berger gazed at her and then asked, "Do you want to meet them?" Rachel didn't hesitate long, "Sure!"

Berger howled, communicating that he needed the Tribe next to him. A few minutes later, an answering howl echoed out of the trees. "Woof," Claude grinned. Then there was a wild, insane-sounding scream. "Nikki," Sheila groaned. Minutes later, the entire group burst into the miniature clearing. "Okay, people we have a visitor!" The Tribe calmed slightly but some seemed to have a permanent crazy look in their eye. "One at a time please!" Rachel said from her half sitting position on the mattress. The first that came forward had dirty blond hair about to his shoulders and a fur thing over both shoulders. "I'm Neil, but call me Woof." He then howled and Rachel winced backward slightly. "I'm Rachel." And Woof grinned before moving aside. "I'm Hud," The tall black man said easily as Rachel inclined her head. "I'm Dionne," She was still one of the few with a faintly crazy look in her eye. "Er... Sorry about her, she's kind of high." Said a black-haired innocent looking girl. Rachel laughed and grimaced fleetingly. "Oh, I'm Crissy. Dionne'll be nicer when she's not as high." Crissy did a quick mocking of a curtsey and moved aside. "I'm Jeanie," Said a pregnant, young, woman with brown hair. "Hi." Rachel looked at the baby bump with a question in her blue eyes. Jeanie grimaced. "The guy's not someone you want to meet, trust me." Rachel nodded and looked towards the next two people. They were obviously twins and they were high on something. They had black hair and glazed green eyes. One of them was giggling nonstop and the other spinning slightly on the spot. Sheila groaned. "Well, these two lunatics are Dawn and Nikki and they're almost always high." In a quieter voice she explained. "They had a triplet, Jack. He got drafted and was killed." Rachel winced in sympathy and gently, Woof and Hud guided the wrecked twosome away. Rachel gazed after them with a wistful look. "What's wrong Rachel?" Berger asked. Rachel sighed, "I had a brother too, but he went the same route." Jeanie gently reached out and touched the blonde's shoulder in sympathy. Rachel gave her a half-smile in thanks for it. A rather short dark haired teen stepped forward but unlike most of the Tribe, he wasn't smiling. "I'm Treck." His voice was quiet and he seemed rather shy. Rachel smiled at him kindly and he hesitantly returned the smile before stepping aside. The last person had dark brown, almost black eyes and black hair. She seemed to be very easy-going overall. "I'm Lexi," Her smile seemed infectious and Rachel couldn't resist grinning back. "That's my Tribe!" Berger announced and jumped forward again. "What do you think Rachel? Gonna join us?" Claude asked.

For a long moment, Rachel didn't answer. Her blue gaze flitted over the entire group before she hesitantly nodded. "Okay," She looked at them all again for a moment. "Oh but, um..." She blushed a bit. "No sex?" Claude asked with amusement. Rachel nodded and glanced at him with relief. "Yeah," She examined her fingertips. "I just-" She swallowed. "I just want a family." She looked at them again. "That's all. Just a family." "Then we'll give you a family, Rachel," Jeanie's voice was soft and gentle as she touched her shoulder. Rachel smiled for a moment then she frowned. "How many of you are still going to school?" Berger blinked at the sudden question but raised his hand along with Claude, Sheila, Crissy, Treck, and Lexi. "Are you all attending school on Monday, tomorrow?" Berger shifted guiltily and the others avoided her blue gaze. "You WILL attend right?" Seeing her gaze flicker with rage everyone gave a quick nod. Rachel smirked slightly then leaned back into the pillows and closed her eyes, indicating the conversation finished

"Okay, who is she?" Woof asked as soon as it appeared that Rachel was asleep. "She's someone who goes to my high school," Berger looked at her for a moment. "She came here badly wounded and reminded me of a promise I made to her a long time ago, when she beat Nicholas up for crashing one of the rallies." "Do you know her?" This question was from Dionne, who clearly wasn't as high as she had seemed to be. Berger shook his head. "Not well. Then again, I don't think anyone knew her well." "Why?" Jeanie asked. Berger shrugged, "I'm not sure. It seemed like whenever you wanted to talk to her, she wasn't there, or she was there but you didn't know what to say. She was, probably still is, good at vanishing when she had to." He smirked for a moment then told them the story about Nicholas calling Rachel a bitch. Most of the Tribe began to howl with laughter at Rachel's nerve and wit. "And that's not even the best part!" "What's the best part?" Claude asked, humoring his best friend. "Nicholas couldn't find her for three days afterward. I heard him griping about it at lunch." "What happened three days afterward?" Treck asked softly. "She confronted him about calling some girl a bookworm. She defended the loners. All of them. Even me." Berger's voice was uncharacteristically sad. "What happened?" Hud sounded very cautious. "It's easier to show you." Sheila said softly before pulling up the sleeping Rachel's sleeve and exposing the disgusting scar on her arm. Cries of outrage and disgust echoed around the clearing as soon as everyone managed to read the words, Hippie Lover. "Shush!" Jeanie said as Rachel stirred slightly. Immediately, everyone fell silent. "Who would DO this?" Woof whispered, sounding like he would have far rather been shouting. "I'm guessing Zak did it. He was the only one with a knife and he was the biggest opposition to the rallies." Berger was staring at the scar, sad and angry that someone would do this to another human being. Like Claude said, it was almost unimaginable. And it was because of him. All because of his stupid little rallies. "Stop." The firm voice broke him out of his thoughts. "But-" "No Berger. You promised her that you would not blame yourself." Berger gazed at Sheila, for a moment. "Do _you_ blame me?" Sheila shook her head. "It was her choice to step between the loners and the bullies. _You_ had no part." "Yeah Banana-Berger." Claude had put an arm around his shoulders and grinned at him. "Besides," He added. "She'll be fine." "Alright." Berger smiled at them then left the small clearing so they could have fun without waking their new friend up. Crissy had already firmly planted herself by Rachel's mattress, indicating that she would watch her. When Berger looked around, he saw that Dawn and Nikki had collapsed near a tree and were both snoring. Jeanie quietly fetched a blanket and tucked the twins in. At last, the rest of the Tribe left, content in the knowledge that their tribe-mates, new and old, were under Crissy's care and protection.

**Thank you for reading! I would appreciate any review because I'm not sure if I'm doing these people in character. Next chapter should be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Aquarius

**Chapter 3! I'm on a roll here! I was thinking, and I've decided to include the songs in this story, or at least the ones that I can fit in. I don't think I can do all thirty. This chapter will contain Aquarius.**

**Thank you, Nat ( ) for your review! You were my first reviewer and I'm very grateful. Thank you for the suggestion, I'll look into it. So far, I'm good with the names, but I'll be sure to look at it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (except Rachel, Nikki, Dawn, Treck, and Lexi) and I do not own the song "Aquarius". I own only the plot.**

Hair

Chapter 3

Aquarius

Abruptly, Rachel sat up from where she had been lying down. Tears streamed down her face from her eyes. Her blue eyes looked conflicted and pained. Crissy took a step back in shock. Rachel's face twisted and she stuffed a corner of the blanket in her mouth and Crissy heard her muffled screams. "What's wrong, Rachel?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on her arm. The blue-eyed girl looked up at her and she smiled bitterly. "I HATE visions." She said as pain crossed her eyes again. "What did you see?" Crissy coaxed gently. Rachel shuddered violently before shaking her head. Then she asked, "Where are Berger and Claude?" Crissy's brow furrowed then she smiled. "They're off scaring the tourists. I stayed to make sure that you wouldn't be completely alone when you awoke." Rachel smiled slightly. "Thank you," She whispered. Crissy smiled at her again, "Sure. It was my pleasure."

"Did the twins go with them?" Crissy shook her head and indicated the slumbering heap that was Nikki and Dawn. "You were close with them," Rachel's statement wasn't a question. Crissy sighed and she looked over at Rachel again. "They were... They were always so _alive_. They never let anything get them down, not until Jack got drafted. Then they started to fall apart. They stayed together for maybe three months. Then we got the news. Jack was dead and Nikki and Dawn... They gave up and became-" Chrissy looked back at them again. "That. Utterly destroyed and unable to do anything for it." Rachel shook her head. "This has to stop." At Crissy's confused look, Rachel amended, "The war. How many more families will this draft rip apart, Crissy? How many more? It's horrible, one day you have a dream and the next, the guy is just gone!" She shook for a few moments. Then a horrible thought struck Crissy. "You saw it didn't you? You saw them vanish and die." Her horrified voice made Rachel look up. There was so much pain in her eyes that Crissy needed no other answer. "Oh, Rachel!" She stepped forward and gave the poor girl a hug and heard her dry sobs. "How do you stand it?" She asked looking at her in sadness. Rachel simply trembled even more, and on a basic level, Crissy realized. "That's why you stepped between the loners and the bullies. You were trying to punish yourself." Rachel shook even worse in her arms. "I saw them die, I saw them _all_ die and I didn't do anything!" She looked at Crissy, pure agony coloring her voice. "I saw my brother die, I saw my best friend die, I saw his brother die, they were all dead. All DEAD! AND I DIDN'T HELP!" Her scream of pain and desperation got to Crissy and she enveloped Rachel into another hug. "Oh, Rachel. What has this world _done_ to you?" She muffled the words though, understanding that Rachel did not want, nor need pity. She needed help. It seemed like Rachel wept for hours, unable to stem the flow of tears about the guilt she carried about her brother and her friends. At long last, she was done and she sent a watery smile at Crissy. "Thanks," Her voice cracked slightly but Crissy ignored it. "Don't tell the rest of the Tribe?" The question was almost pleading in the tone and Crissy nodded. "I won't tell." Rachel smiled again, then pushed herself into half a standing position. Realizing what she wanted, Crissy hurried forward to help her up.

As soon as Rachel was on her feet, she gently shoved Crissy away. Rachel swayed, but remained standing. Then she tried to take a step forward and crumpled to the ground. She hissed slightly but made no other sound even though she must have been in pain, bruised ribs and all. Crissy reached out a hand, well aware that Rachel was just the type to refuse it. Cautiously, she reached up and grasped the extended hand. Crissy gently levered her new friend to her feet and back onto the mattress. Rachel gave her the first true smile that Crissy had ever seen from her and she realized that Rachel's face was completely transformed by it. Her eyes sparkled and Crissy couldn't resist smiling as well.

Rachel cocked her head to the side then asked, "Do you hear that?" Crissy blinked and listened hard. Her eyes widened. "That's Dionne." She frowned. "She's singing." Both girls strained their ears and caught the words.

"_When the moon is in the Seventh House  
>And Jupiter aligns with Mars<br>Then peace will guide the planets  
>And love will steer the stars<br>__  
><em>_This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius  
>The age of Aquarius<br>Aquarius!  
>Aquarius!<em>

_Harmony and understanding  
>Sympathy and trust abounding<br>No more falsehoods or derision  
>Golden living dreams of visions<br>Mystic crystal revelations  
>And the mind's true liberation<br>Aquarius!  
>Aquarius!<em>

_When the moon is in the Seventh House  
>And Jupiter aligns with Mars<br>Then peace will guide the planets  
>And love will steer the stars<em>

_This is the dawning of the age of Aquarius  
>The age of Aquarius<br>Aquarius!  
>Aquarius!"<em> 

"Wow!" Rachel's voice was awed. "Dionne's got one powerful voice." Crissy nodded. "What was that about by the way?" Crissy thought over Rachel's question for a moment then answered, "Claude was born under the sign of Aquarius. 'Destined for greatness... Or for madness.' as he says. It's probably that and the fact that it's January again." Rachel's eyes unfocused again, "January?" She sounded confused. She repeated the word this time thoughtfully and her expression altered. "Of course!" "You forgot the month?" Crissy teased. Rachel shrugged. "I didn't have a calender to keep track and I didn't live outside either." Crissy's smile faded at the slight hint behind her words. _I was too busy protecting everyone to think about it. _"What did Jack look like?" Rachel asked and Crissy, realizing her desire for a new topic, let it go without complaint.

"Well... Jack had dirty-blond hair and it was kinda curly. He liked to tease everyone and he sometimes got chased all over Central Park by Nikki for singing a stupid song," Crissy thought for a few moments. "He was a lot like Dawn in that they both could make Nikki laugh." Rachel's brow furrowed. "Nikki didn't laugh?" "Not much, no." Crissy answered. "Not until..." She trailed off and Rachel nodded. "Did anyone else mourn Jack as much?" Crissy blinked and thought on it for a moment. "Yes. Treck. He and Jack were 'going-out' in that they almost always slept with each other. Before Jack died, Treck was a lot more talkative. Now-" Crissy didn't finish and Rachel interrupted, "Now Treck shuts his mouth and visits Jack's grave every day." Crissy gaped at her. "How did you-?" Rachel grimaced. "Visions. I saw someone that closely resembles your description." "What happened?" Crissy was hungry for anything about Jack and her eyes bored into Rachel's pleadingly. "He blew up." Rachel's voice was monotonous and cold and Crissy drew back, stung. "Sorry," Rachel said quickly upon seeing the look on her new friend's face. "It's just, I see so _many_ of them. It's hard." Crissy berated herself mentally for being so stupid. Of course Rachel would hurt from having to tell someone about one of her specific visions. "I'm so sorry!" Crissy was mortified at what she had forced her into. "It's okay," Rachel gave her a half smile. "It's natural to want to know." "But I should have known better than to ask you about it!" Crissy sounded angry. "Crissy!" The shout did what Rachel had intended and Crissy looked back at her again. "It's okay; I should have anticipated it as soon as I told you what I saw." "That doesn't-" Crissy began to protest. "Crissy. You've been anxious for news about your friend. Of course you would ask. I don't mind, okay?" Crissy relented after scolding herself once more.

Low moans came from the bundle that was Dawn and Nikki. Crissy swiftly walked over to them and murmured soothingly. Within moments, they had subsided back to sleep. Rachel watched Crissy with sad and pained eyes, "They're lucky to have a friend like you. I can name very few people that would have stuck around with people that are almost always high to avoid grief." Crissy shrugged, "It's common humanity. Besides, the overly optimistic part of me hopes that they'll get better eventually." Rachel's expression clouded and her brow furrowed and when Crissy touched her shoulder, she nearly jumped a mile. "Are you okay, Rachel?" Rachel grimaced and shook her head in the negative. "I don't think I'm quite fully recovered yet. I'll sleep awhile." After that, she was silent and when Crissy next looked at her, she was either asleep or a master at faking it. Gently Crissy touched her friend's hair and murmured, "Sleep well, Ami." Then she tiptoed away to Dawn and Nikki, hoping to catch them at one of their more lucid moments.

**Okay, if anyone asks me what Ami means, then you're not reading these Author's Notes, and that hurts. Ami is a short version of the Latin word for 'friend'. Please tell me what you think. Are the characters out of character? Do Dawn, Nikki, Treck, and Lexi sound realistic? I'm grateful for any feedback.**


End file.
